


Pumpkins Scream In The Dead Of Night

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [103]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Day Off, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: The boys go out for Halloween.





	Pumpkins Scream In The Dead Of Night

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Can you do a prompt where the shield boys go to a haunted house? They try to act tough and get scared.

“Why did I agree to this again?” Roman asks as they wait in line, listening to the screams from inside the haunted house.

“Because Seth asked you when I was sucking your dick.” Dean says with a shrug. The mother in front of them turns to give him an offended look and he just winks at her.

Seth smacks Dean’s arm. “Behave.” 

“What? It’s true.” Dean grumbles, but shuffles after them when the line moves forward. 

“It’s probably not even that scary, but I’ve been wanting to go to this one for ages.” Seth bounces on his toes. 

They hand their tickets over to the attendant and make their way through the chainlink maze that you have to get through to get to the house. The revving up of a chainsaw has Dean flinching and stumbling into Seth’s in front of him. Seth grabs his hand and squeezes, darting past a zombie who is intent on just leaning into him and breathing loudly.

Roman hurries after them, not keen on the chainsaw either as it slams into the metal fencing beside him. Finally they make it out of the maze and into the house, but even then there are jump scares where they least expect it and people that are quite content to follow them as closely as possible, breathing down their necks. 

They make it to the back of the house and Dean pulls his hand away from Seth, well aware that he’s terrified, but unwilling to show it. Roman somehow manages to get in front of him and they’re almost out of the house when another cheap jump scare has Dean howling and trying to climb up Roman’s back. 

Roman grabs onto Dean, flinching away from the cackling worker and reaches for Seth’s hand. Seth leads them to the exit and stops. 

“Dean, you’re really not going to like this.” Seth says, pushing on hand into the dark abyss.

“Why?” Dean demands over Roman’s shoulder.

“Because you have to go through this to get out.” Seth says, gesturing to the black hole in front of him.

“Roman will carry me.” Dean says confidently. 

“You’re still not going to like it.” Roman rumbles, but he adjusts his grip on Dean’s thighs and takes Seth’s hand again as Seth pulls them through. The walls press in on them and Roman can see absolutely nothing in front of him. Not Seth, not his hand. The only way he knows Seth is still there is because he’s still holding his hand.

Dean’s breathing is shallow and fast in his ears, his grip around Roman’s neck almost too tight as he lets out a tiny whine of fear.

Seth goes as fast as he can, panting harshly. He can hear Dean whining and Roman breathing heavily and he knows he’s got about twenty seconds to get them out of there before Dean loses it.

Thankfully he pushes through and they make it to the end, tumbling out into the crisp night air. Dean buries his face in Roman’s hair, still clinging to him. Roman stands there panting for a moment, eyes closed. Seth bounces on his toes, grinning at his boyfriends.

“So who wants to go again?” He asks cheerfully.

The resulting glares he gets are totally worth it.


End file.
